Almost Lovers
by behappyandlove
Summary: He smiled sadly at her, “I promise you, any other guy would kill me to get this chance; I’m questioning my sanity right now, but I want to care for you. I want more. I want to take you dates. I want you to be mine, only mine.” Steamy Kietro/One-Shot.


:) You guys seriously don't know how happy the reviews for my other stories made me, even though the most I received was two for a story, that doesn't matter at all. It was just so wonderful! Thank you and a million more to you! I know that all the rest of you are just being kind shy, so don't worry, go ahead and press the review button at the end.

I know I probably sound like some sap, but writing again makes me happy.

Here's another Kietro. It's a little more heated and steamy, but to those of you that aren't really into the whole 'sexy' thing, read until the end, it gets immensely sweet on Pietro's part. It's not just a bang-bang story, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Killer Moth**__: "My demands are simple: The city will proclaim me ruler. The Teen Titans will surrender. And Robin... will take this lovely young lady to her junior high prom."_

_**Kitten**__: "Hi, Robbie-poo!"_

_**Starfire**__: "This "prom" is some kind of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!"_

_**Robin**__: "It's not a duel, Star. It's a date."_

_**Starfire**__: (Gasps) "Robin does not accept! Do you hear me? ROBIN DOES NOT ACCEPT!"_

_--__**Teen Titans, Date with Destiny**_

* * *

Kitty tugged at her brunette bangs in exploding irritation. She couldn't stand him sometimes—okay, more like she couldn't stand him ninety percent of time. He was so rude; always jumping at the chance to put in some snide comment aimed directly to make someone feel bad. He was beyond usual guy arrogance, always walking around like he owned the place, and if it weren't for the fact that he was so damn hot, she totally would have kicked his ass by now.

She had long ago admitted to herself that the reason she was able to stand him the other ten percent of the time was because she greatly enjoyed staring at the wonderful creation of man that Pietro Maximoff undeniably was.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at her silly musings. The things her genius mind managed to come with…

Plopping herself onto her bed, holding Lockheed to her chest, she let herself drift off into sleep. There was nothing quite as erotic as dreaming about the dashing speedster.

'_In my dreams, that mouth of his is used for everything but talking…' _the young girl fell asleep with a sly smile gracing her fair face.

* * *

Wearing only a pair of boxers and a skin-tight wife beater, Pietro whistled an unrecognizable tune as he walked down the hall on his way to the kitchen. He'd been sleeping, but for some reason, he woke up and couldn't go back. Not that he minded having to venture off for a midnight snack, no one would be up.

Grabbing some chocolate ice-cream from the fridge and a metal spoon from one of the kitchen drawers, he plopped himself onto one of the counter stools and proceeded to eat some of the sweet goodness straight from the carton. There wasn't anyone to scold him.

Pietro's day had been uneventful, except for a minor moment of amusement with Pryde. He had found out from Evan that she had failed an oral presentation on the male anatomy and figured it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. His whole lunch break had consisted of pestering Kitty; asking if he could assist with the knowledge of her failed subject by providing her with some 'hands-on' work. She had presumably turned bright red and told him to get lost. His day had looked up from that point.

There was something about the perky valley-girl that held his attention, and it was something much more than the challenge she presented. A girl like Kitty was a lot more to handle than the average hottie. She had a passion in her that burned unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She was beyond brilliant and had an opinion about everything (a quality that Pietro would never admit turned him on; he disliked girls who hung on his every word), and she was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever met. She wrapped her appeal of soft ample curves, aching lips, and overwhelming eyes all in a mask of subtle innocence.

It killed him sometimes. If only she'd quit being so irritating sometimes.

"Pietro…"

Speaking of the murderer herself…

* * *

_A little earlier…_

Kitty's eyes slowly blinked themselves into awareness.

"Damn it," she whispered under her breath.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she attempted to fall asleep again, but with an exasperated sigh she realized it really was no use.

Her dream had been so wonderful. Resting a hand on her slightly warm forehead, Kitty received a wave of unmentionable pleasure wash over her core as she remembered the contents of her dream. Those lips traveling there… his hands had been anything but fast.

Kitty let out a small breath. Sadly, it was over.

Noticing she was still in her frumpy clothes she had worn to school, she thought the best thing to do would be to get some ice-cream to cool her down. Peeling herself out her uncomfortable jeans and tank, Kitty grabbed an oversized hockey shirt she had stolen from Lance a while back and pulled it over her naked form. She a little indecent, hell, the shirt barely covered her underwear, but it was almost one in the morning. No one would be up.

Pulling the elastic out of her bun, Kitty ran her fingers through her slightly tussled wavy hair. She was so much more comfortable.

"Hmmm," she mused to herself, "Maybe a little snack will help me sleep **and **continue my wonderful dreams."

Smiling to herself, she made her way to the kitchen.

Turning the corner, Kitty saw that the light was already on. Straining her ears by the entrance she heard a soft male sigh. With a quick peek inside, she blushed as she realized the source of pleasure in her dreams was in fact sitting quite physically in the next room.

She almost headed back to bed when an attractive thought struck her.

'_Now it doesn't have to be __**just a dream**__.'_

"Well, well Ms. Pryde. I never thought you'd have it in you…" she whispered to herself.

Plastering a smooth smile on her face, Kitty walked into the light.

* * *

"Pietro."

The young teen turned to the source of his earlier musings, and he felt his breath catch along with a slight tightness in his already nonrestrictive silk boxers. His eyes ran heatedly over Kitty's petite frame.

"Damn Kit," he whistled under his breath. He rarely saw her hair like this. It was a sexy mess, untamed, wavy, and falling all around her gorgeous face. He pictured running his fingers through them while his kissed her lips _hard. _ Those plump pink lips… his eyes lingered there momentarily before trailing down the rest of her body. Her shirt was oversized, but he saw the outline of her perky breasts. For some reason, he could tell they were hardened, she wasn't wearing a bra, and for some reason that thought sent a spark of heat straight downward. The shirt barely made it pass her ass, and those legs traveled for miles upward, just one stroke up her thighs…

'_Fuck. I'm so screwed right now.'_

Taking a huge breath, Pietro attempted to push those thoughts as far away as possible. He clenched his spoon tightly before replying, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Kitty laughed lightly, "Hmm, Maximoff, can't do anything better than that?"

"What can I say, it's late. What are you doing up Pryde?"

Kitty sauntered over to the freezer, "I guess the same as you. Couldn't sleep," Kitty stood on her tiptoes peering into the freezer's upper contents; Pietro took another steadying breath as her jersey rose higher, "And I'm also guessing that you finished all the ice-cream."

She turned, and he could have sworn her eyes were undressing him.

'_Get a grip man.'_

He held up the empty carton sheepishly, "All gone. Sorry."

Kitty smiled seductively up at him as she walked over to where he sat, her hips swaying slowly.

Pietro pulled out a stool for her, gesturing for her to take a seat. He didn't want to be rude to the girl he desperately wanted to take right then and there.

Kitty raised a perfect arched eyebrow at him, "That's my seat."

His expression revealed confusion. It was actually quite endearing.

Raising a dainty finger, she pointed to the stool he was currently sitting on. It was Pietro's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Kit, I'm kind of sitting on it."

'_This girl's lost her mind.' _But Pietro admitted even her clear lack of common sense just then didn't make him want her any less.

Kitty chuckled underneath her breath, her expression coy but almost unreadable. Sauntering over, she placed her hand on his knee causing an explosion driving straight upward (or in Pietro's case—downward).

Kitty's voice was low and husky, "I know that silly, so if you're not willing to give it up, perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing it," she paused letting Pietro grasp every word. Leaning in close to his ear, making sure her lips brushed the soft skin there, "…with me."

It took all his willpower for Pietro to not drop his jaw right then and there. His eyes widened at the usually innocent girl in front him. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He wanted to pinch himself, but realizing he probably already looked kind of stupid he refrained. This had to be a dream.

'_As long as it's happening…'_

He reached out to and placed his hand on the curve of her waist, nudging her nearer. Kitty stepped closer. Placing a hand on the counter to steady herself, she hoisted one bare leg over Pietro's lap, the other falling behind.

Pietro couldn't help but softly groan as Kitty shifted to perfect her position comfortably straddling his lap. He knew she could feel his growing arousal, her core was pressed right into it, and there was only so little fabric stopping his entrance.

"Kit," he breathed hoarsely.

"I could take you up on that offer from earlier. My grade really fell because of that whole _male anatomy _thing. I mean if you still want to that is..."

His azure eyes locked on with her big brown almost doll-like eyes, and Pietro knew his eyes screamed desire. And, though he hated to admit it, they also revealed to her a hint of desperation. She had the upper-hand in this little bizarre game they were playing tonight, but he knew that _as long as __**he had a hand**__ in with her,_ he'd play by her rules. There wasn't much else he could do in front of this goddess right now. He was putty in her hands.

Every slight shift Kitty made was driving Pietro's brain to even more mush. His body was reacting to instinct and pure animal desire. There was only so little thought processing going on besides those revolving around the girl on top of him. She seemed to know this, and she was enjoying it.

Her shirt had ridden up even more, if that was possible, and her creamy muscular thighs were wholly revealed to him. His hands reached out to tentatively stroke the outer skin, slowly pushing up the fabric of the jersey revealing to him the rim of her cute hot pink boy-cut panty. He looked up quickly at her expression. Her eyes were glazed over, and but her original coy look gave him permission to continue.

For the first time, Pietro was at a loss with the present matter of a female body in front of him. If it were any other girl, she'd be against the counter, legs spread, and screaming his name in ecstasy, but this was Katherine Pryde. Lance Alvers, bad boy of the year, had fallen in love with this girl. Kurt, the blue demon was nothing if not a slave to her pure whims and wants. She wasn't like his usual conquests.

'_Shit, if I didn't know any better, I think I'm trying to convince myself that she's too good for me. I thought that was truly Lance's department.'_

Despite desperately wanting to push whatever limits there were, Pietro stopped his hand from continuing, took a huge calming breathing, and bore his gaze into hers—those intense brown eyes.

"Kit, what's going on?" he whispered, not believing he was capable of exercising this much self-control in her presence.

Kitty gave him a small smile, but it radiated her normal kind presentation. Pietro was glad for it. It kind of scared him that she had this much sexual power in her. I mean, it turned him on (_**way on**_), but it was very different.

"You don't like me here?" she asked innocently.

Pietro whistled low, "You're fucking kidding me right?" slightly raising his hips, he continued, "You have no idea how much I want you right now. You have no idea how damn fine you are Pryde. No fucking idea."

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything Pietro."

"I know," he paused, contemplating how he was going to explain this to her, "but not like this. Honestly, if you pushed just a little bit more, there'd be no stopping me from taking you straight to my room and showing you how much I want you right now. But if that is your plan, I just want to let you know," he stared at her hard, "That I do want more than that. I do want to give you more than this."

It was Kitty's turn to try and not let the surprise gape across her face.

'_This was so like—not in the plan.'_

"Pietro," she said softly unsure of what any of this meant.

Pietro smiled sadly at her, "I killed it didn't I? I promise you Kitty, any other guy, they'd kill me to get this chance, hell, I'm questioning my sanity right now. But you deserve the world and more than a one night stand, and I really want to care for you. Corny and overdramatic as it sounds, you're different from **everyone** else, and I want you like that. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you dates. I want you to be mine and no one else's. And after all that, I swear to you, we're going to be rendezvousing like this every night, and I'll show you just how good things can be," he finished with his trademark smirk.

Kitty had to take a long moment to process everything before cautiously continue, "That was surprisingly sweet Maximoff and totally unexpected. Here I was walking into the kitchen for a little fun, and you've managed to rope me into a serious relationship."

"Shut up Kitty. I swear if you tell anyone any of this…" He felt sick just thinking of the comments some of the guys would make if they heard about his sudden change of heart.

She raised her hand to his lips silencing him, and then, gently cupped his cheek. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his, subtly asking for a kiss. She felt him respond, but he kept it soft. He moved his lips sensually against hers, tasting her as if she was the only thing that mattered.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead against his.

"Mind if I walk you to your room almost-lover?"

"I would love that."

"Sorry for eating all the ice-cream."

Rising from Pietro's lap, Kitty entwined his fingers into hers, and made a show of licking her lips, "Hmm… Chocolate," she teased with a wink.

"I am so damn lucky."

"Oh yes, you are," she leaned in and planted a nice big wet kiss on the speedster's cheek, "And I am oh so lucky too, _almost-lover._"

* * *

**Fin.**

Review please.

There's also a note in my bio, please read for some info on things.

Thanks :)


End file.
